hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pariston Hill
Pariston Hill is a Triple Star Hunter and the Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association. He is also a member of the Zodiac Twelve with the nickname "Rat". Appearance Pariston has a medium length hairstyle, he wears a striped suit, and is one of the only two members of the Zodiac Twelve that has not changed his appearance to look like the animal that he represents. Backround Long before Netero's demise, Pariston has already attempted to take over the Hunter Association. Pariston has been Vice-Chairman for 3 years, during this time 18 hunters have mysteriously disappeared. Plot New Hunter Chairman Election Pariston first appears during the meeting of the Zodiac Twelve to decide who will be the new chairman , during the latter he announces his candidacy for chairman and proposes to skip the election. During the meeting Mizaistom Nana says that during the 3 years hes been vice-chairman 18 hunters have gone missing, before pariston the yearly average was 0.6 meaning its 10 times now, pariston answers "Its an unfortunate number. It pains my heart, but im sure if I become president that number will decrease". Mazaistom becomes angry and attacks Pariston but stops when he hears Ging announce his candidacy for chairman, Pariston tells Ging that Gon is in a critical near death condition and that maybe he should go visit him at the hospital, but shouldn't because it would be a waste of time if he went and Gon died, insinuating that he might harm or even kill Gon. He then decides that there be a systematic way to chose the rules for the election in which Cheadle suggest to use a lot drawing where each member of the Zodiacs write the rules they think are best for the election and the one that is chosen will be the set of rules that will be followed, they then decide that the person to draw the lots is Bean, after Bean draws Ging's set of rules and reads them aloud, Pariston only concedes to rules 1-4. 1st Election In the 1st Election for the 13th chairman Pariston receives 249 votes coming in 1st place but because the conditions haven't been met, a new election has to be done. 2nd Election In the 2nd election Pariston receives 251 votes gaining 2 more votes and coming in 1st once more but due to the voting turnout being less than 95% a new election is held. Based on these two elections the Zodiac Twelve have meeting regarding the invalid votes and the hunters who abstain to vote, Pariston suggests that Bean's check every sheet before the voting to avoid invalid votes and for all those who abstain from voting their licenses should be confiscated. Kanzai believes that people are voting incorrectly or not voting because they dont want Pariston to be Chairman, Pariston response by saying "then perhaps we should have someone else take the job, surely there's someone other than me whos's qualified. Though it would seem the vast majority of voters don't think so" when Kanzai hears this he attacks Pariston but is stopped by several members of the Zodiac. After the brief confrontation the Zodiacs agree to Paristson suggestions but before they vote on it Cheadle Yorkshire comments to Pariston that she hopes he doesn't come up with some ridiculous logic like "hunters who have their licenses confiscated are for that period not recognized as pro hunters" Pariston denies this and says that he would never try to manipulate the voter turnout and that confiscated just means confiscated and says the record should specify that even during the electoral process even if someone losses their license they will not lose their right to vote. 3rd Election In the 3rd election Pariston receives 258 votes, but there's an increase in absentees, its decided that these hunters will have their licenses confiscated for breaking the rules. Seeing this Pariston wonders if its truly enough to just confiscate the hunters licenses, so he makes a suggestion that the Zodiac Twelve hold a lecture with all the hunters to show them how important the election is. As Pariston is making his speech to all the hunters trying to convince them to vote, asking that if anyone has anything on their mind to stand and speak their mind and that minority groups will not be looked down upon, at this time Leorio picks up a microphone and speaks his mine. 4th Election In the 4th election Pariston receives once again 258 votes 5th Election In the 5th Election Pariston receives 274 votes Nen Abilities Paristons abilities are yet to be revealed but being part of the Zodiac twelve, Vice-Chairman of the Hunters Association and a Triple Star Hunter must mean he is a capable and most likely a powerful nen user Trivia *Pariston Hill is an anagram of Paris Hilton. *There's a running gag where Pariston's surroundings always sparkles when he smiles. Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Male characters Category:Triple Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users